


Da's Little Lion

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Care and Comfort - AoS Non-Sexual Age Play Stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Bottle-Feeding, Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Comfort Toys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fitz Needs a Hug, Gen, Hand-Flapping, Little Fitz, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phil's Hand, Platonic bed sharing, Post 3x01, Stimming, Temper Tantrums, brief Little Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is the first one to reach Leo after he breaks into the monolith's cage. He pulls him out and then takes him to his bedroom for some Little time. This fic contains non-sexual age play with Daddy Coulson and Little Fitz. Inspired by celestialskiff's Found Family universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da's Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> This story was inspired by celestialskiff's Found Family universe. I made a comment on their story Vultures and Tigers and Lemurs that I was sad that most AoS age play fics focus on Skye/Daisy and Jemma and that Leo is often an afterthought. I finally felt comfortable enough with the characters/fandom to write my own fic focusing on Leo and Coulson.
> 
> I did use some elements from celestialskiff's works, namely Skye's blanket and elephant and Leo's monkey and want to give credit where it is due. Celestialskiff, if you would rather me not use those elements, please let me know and I will make changes.

Phil leaves the lab, his thoughts on Jemma and what he should tell her parents. His thoughts turn to Fitz and the look of utter devastation the young man had given him when he’d told him to let her go. It isn’t going to be easy for him. Phil wonders if he should bring Fitz along to Sheffield. He knows that Fitz is as close to Jemma’s family as he is his own. He’ll ask the young man his opinion in the morning.

He enters his office and goes to his desk, intending to look up flights to the UK, when movement on the screen on the wall catches his eye. He has the video feed to the monolith room on his wall at all times, just in case. He watches as Fitz appears on the screen, shotgun in hand. He shoots the lock on the monolith’s cage and Phil turns and runs from the room.

He bursts into the room where Fitz is inside the cage screaming at the monolith. Phil grabs the back of the young man’s shirt and drags him out just as Mack, Skye, Bobbi, and Hunter run in. Mack, Skye, and Hunter immediately head to the monolith’s cage door and close it, holding it tight as the rock liquefies and then goes solid again.

“What the hell, Turbo?” Mack says angrily, glaring at Fitz as he holds the door firmly shut.

“Mack, work on fixing the lock,” Phil orders. He still has Fitz’s shirt in his fist. The young man is staring at the floor, trembling, but not moving. “Fitz, with me.” Phil shifts them so that he’s standing on Fitz’s left side, his good arm wrapped firmly around Fitz’s waist and his right hand holding his shirt just in case the boy attempts to break free.

He firmly guides him to Phil’s bedroom, letting go once they're inside and the door is closed. “Leo,” he starts, but the boy lets out another scream and begins attacking the bed. He hits and kicks and punches the mattress, screaming so hard that Phil worries he’ll damage his vocal cords. He throws the pillows off the bed and Skye’s blanket and elephant soon follow.

Phil waits patiently while Leo has his tantrum. It certainly isn’t the first time Phil has witnessed Leo’s raw fury and his bedroom is a much safer place for him to release his anger than the monolith’s cage or a kitchen with a murdered body on the table.

Eventually Leo’s physical anger stops and he lies on the bed crying. Phil goes over to him, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on his back. “Leo,” he says softly, “come here.” And suddenly he has a lap full of Scottish sadness. He holds Leo tightly, rubbing his back as Leo sobs against his shoulder.

Finally the crying ceases and Phil presses a kiss to the top of Leo’s head. “I’ll be right back, Leo.” Phil goes into the bathroom and gets tissue and a damp washcloth. He goes back into the bedroom and helps Leo blow his nose and then gently wipes his face for him.

Phil goes to the closet and finds pajamas for Leo. Skye had insisted (that is, begged until Phil gave in) that he buy the kids fun pajamas. She and Jemma had both picked out footed pajamas, but Leo had chosen blue pajama bottoms covered with monkeys. Phil grabs one of his own t-shirts to go with the bottoms and goes back into the room to help Leo change.

Leo has his fingers in his mouth, chewing. Phil wordlessly pulls Leo’s hand away from his mouth and begins unbuttoning the boy’s shirt, tossing it to the floor after he pulls it off. Luckily unbuttoning is a lot easier than buttoning with only one hand. He puts the t-shirt over Leo’s head and the boy pulls it on the rest of the way. He changes into the pajama bottoms by himself.

Phil notices Skye’s blanket and elephant still on the floor where Leo had thrown them. He picks them up. “Leo, I need to take these to Skye. Will you be okay alone while I’m gone?”

“Daisy,” Leo mumbles around his fingers.

“What?”

“She’s Daisy now, Da.”

Da. That's new. “Daisy, right,” is all Phil says. “Will you be okay, though, Leo?” He nods and Phil heads out of the room to the kids’ sleeping quarters, making a brief stop by his office to put on his hand. Having two makes carrying things much easier.

He knocks on Sk—Daisy’s door and she opens it, giving him a worried look. “How’s Leo?” she asks as she takes her blanket and elephant from him.

“He’s upset,” Phil answers. “Can you have Bobbi help you tonight? I need to focus on Leo.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Phil pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. “Thank you for understanding. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” she whispers.

Phil stops by Leo’s room and finds his monkey underneath his pillow. He also grabs the chewable bracelet May had gotten for him that’s partially hidden underneath the bed. He makes one final stop in the kitchen where he impulsively fills a bottle with water. He’s never given Leo a bottle before, but he thinks maybe tonight the little boy will be open to it.

Leo is sitting on the bed when Phil returns. He’s picked up the pillows he threw. One hand is in his mouth as he chews his fingers and the other is flapping near his face. Phil sets the bottle on the nightstand, hands the monkey to Leo, and goes into the bathroom to wash off the bracelet and get some Tylenol. He hands the pills and the bracelet to Leo who swallows the pills dry before chewing on the bracelet.

Phil picks up the bottle and Leo looks at it, his face turning red. “Is this okay?” Phil asks. “I know we haven’t done this before, but you need to rehydrate after all your crying.”

Leo wraps his monkey’s tail around his hand and doesn’t meet Phil’s eyes, but he does nod his consent.

Phil sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. He puts a pillow in his lap and helps Leo arrange himself so that his head is leaning against Phil’s arm that is resting on the pillow. He puts the bottle to Leo’s lips and slides it in after the boy opens his mouth.

It’s awkward at first. It takes Leo a few tries to figure out how to suck the water and he won’t meet Phil’s eyes, but Phil can feel his body relaxing as he drinks. Phil relaxes too, feeling the toll the day has taken on his body.

It’s been too long since he’s taken care of Leo. Ever since Jemma was taken by the monolith and May left on vacation, Leo had distanced himself from everyone except Bobbi and Hunter. He took off frequently tracking leads on the monolith and Phil chose to ignore it because dealing with the terrigen in the ocean and finding the new Inhumans was more urgent. That was a mistake, he realizes now. He should have been there for Leo, helping him grieve Jemma’s disappearance.

He feels Leo pushing the bottle away and it breaks him from his train of thought. He glances down and sees that the bottle is empty. He opens his mouth to ask Leo if he would like more, but the boy answers before he can get the words out. “More, Da.”

Phil smiles down at him. “Of course, son.” Leo sits up and Phil takes the bottle into the bathroom where he fills it with water from the sink. He returns and Leo settles back into his arms, opening his mouth for the bottle, looking at Phil trustingly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you,” Phil says as Leo drinks. Leo looks away and Phil doesn’t say anything more.

Leo finishes the second bottle and doesn’t ask for more. “Almost time for bed, I think,” Phil comments as they get up. “Go brush your teeth and use the bathroom. Would you like me to read to you?” Leo flushes and looks annoyed at Phil’s prompt to use the bathroom, but nods in answer to the question. “Okay, you can pick out a book when you come back.”

Leo goes into the bathroom and Phil changes into his pajamas and takes off his hand. When Leo comes out, Phil goes in to take care of business. When he comes out he finds Leo on the bed with his bracelet in his mouth. There’s a book next to him: Summer of the Monkeys. Phil smiles when he reads the title. Of course his boy would pick that book. They settle into bed, Leo leaning against Phil’s chest, and Phil reads to him until he falls asleep.

~*~*~*~

Leo wakes with a start from a nightmare. He’s been using Da’s chest as a pillow and he’s a bit embarrassed to find that he’s drooled a bit in his sleep. He focuses on the sound of Da’s heart as he works to calm himself down. That stupid monolith. Leo hates it. It took his Jemma away from him, just when he’d got the courage to actually act on his feelings for her. And he has no way of knowing where it took her, if she is even still alive. Of course she’s alive, he tells himself firmly. She has to be.

He feels safe in Da’s arms, warm and comfortable. His breathing evens out and he’s nearly asleep again when his bladder decides to make itself known. Leo pouts a bit but leaves the warmth of the bed and makes his way to the toilet. He’s not a baby like Daisy and Jemma. He would never wee the bed or in a nappy like they do. Not that it’s wrong that they do, he’s learnt. It just means they’re littler than he is.

He looks at himself in the mirror after he’s done. His eyes are still red and puffy from his meltdown last night. He flushes a bit as he remembers and feels thankful that Coulson had brought him here and acted like Da instead of taking him to his office for a telling off. Sometimes he can’t help his emotions. He tries to keep them inside, bottled up and controlled, but then they just explode when things get too much.

He goes back into the bedroom and climbs on the bed, but doesn’t feel like going back to sleep now. Frowning, he decides to get his phone. There’s a really fun game on it where he gets to shoot aliens. Maybe aliens took Jemma. If they did, then Leo will shoot them until they give her back.

He grabs his trousers from the floor and reaches into the pocket for his phone. He settles back onto the bed and swipes the screen. He’s about to find his game when he notices something on his fingers. Sand. Sand from where? Morocco? No, this sand feels different than the sand in Morocco. So… the monolith!

Leo drops his phone and turns to shake Da’s shoulder. “Da! Da, wake up!”

Da jerks awake and sits up. “Leo? What’s wrong?”

“Sand!” Leo crows excitedly. “Impossible sand!”

“What?”

“The monolith—it’s a portal. It took Jemma to another place, maybe another planet. I need, I need—” Leo stutters a bit in his excitement. “I need to go to the lab, test the sand.” He climbs out of bed and Phil follows him.

“A portal?”

“Yeah,” Leo explains as they walk. “The monolith’s cage is clean, nothing but the rock. But I found sand on my trousers, sand that couldn’t have been there before. Which means that the rock is a portal and Jemma is out there somewhere.”

They reach the lab. “What do you need?”

“Bobbi,” Leo replies immediately. “And more historical data, an expert on quantum mechanics and Einstein-Rosen bridge theory, and breakfast.”

Da pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. “You never gave up, Leo. Even when I did. And I’m so proud of you for that.” He turns to go get Bobbi and Leo smiles brightly as he carefully puts the sand on his fingers into a petri dish. He has a Da that’s proud of him and he’s gonna bring his Jemma home. Things are looking up.


End file.
